Naruto ARK
by huntersdman
Summary: Naruto running fromn the villagers falls into a strange dark room. when he finds a glowing green light it will change the fate of the human race forever. this is my first story so please tell me what I do wrong. Enjoy!


_Nine Years ago at the turn of the Third Great Shinobi War, The Kyuubi No Kitsune attacked the Hidden Shinobi Village Konoha seemingly for no reason at all._

_In a last gamble the Yondaime made a desperate attempt to seal the demon inside a newly born villiage boy. With the sealing a success, the Yondaime succumbed to the price of the jutsu: his life. _

_To this day that same boy has never had a normal life. For some reason the villagers, whom Yondaime wanted to recognize the boy as a hero, never treated the boy well._

_-o0o-_

A small boy was being chased by a mob with the seeming intent to take his life. They had surprised him and managed to hurt him pretty bad.

The boy's name was Naruto. He was surprisingly fast, able to outrun even the men in their primes. He seemed malnourished and frail for someone his age.

"I've got to find a place to hide from these idiots" he said under his breath.

He ran into the forest planning to lose them in the thick foliage

"Ha ha! I out ran those..." his thoughts were cut short when the earth beneath him collapsed.

_-o0o-_

He woke up slowly and looked around him. Except for a flashing green light, it was pitch black. He got up and walked cautiously towards it. His curiosity overcame him and he touched the light, which turned out to be a button. Lights came on all around the room which was made of a strange metal.

"Please lie on the examination table" a voice from nowhere said.

Naruto, startled, pulled out a kunai getting ready to defend himself.

"Do not be frightened little one. I just wish to repair the damage done to your body" a seemingly kind female voice said.

Naruto was still suspicious.

"Who are you?" he said with fear.

" My name is EVA as for who I am, I am not a person but an Artificial Intelligence or A.I."

Naruto eyes widened. "You mean you are a machine?" he asked.

"Yes. I was meant to save the remnants of the human race you see. Eons ago there were four warring races in our known universe. The Amarr, the Gallente, the Minmatar, and the Caldari. They fought in massive warships roaming the heavens" Eva explained.

"One day a new faction joined. It was called the Legion. The legion quickly started to overwhelm the four warring races who, at the end, decided to unite into a federation but it still wasn't enough to stop them" Eva whose mood turned somber explained.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, fascinated.

The computer responded in an almost sad voice "Knowing the coming apocalypse, the federation built a massive Titan class ship: the A.R.K. It was meant to save what little people and culture remained. Unfortunately it was never completed and the ark was forgotten and buried over the eons."

"How are the people of this world related to those events?" asked Naruto.

"Your people are descendants of the Gallentes who subjected themselves to genetic enhancement in order to use life energy, or what now you call Chakra.

Naruto was marveled to this revelation and asked if the ship could be repaired.

"All the federation technology was stored in here. All their designs are safely stored inside the ark." Eva replied.

"Now please lie down little one. You are injured and I need to figure out to what extent"

Naruto, slightly overwhelmed by the new information, laid down on the table in a daze, and immediately passed out as soon as his head hit the padded surface.

_-o0o-_

Eva's pov

After the small boy had fallen asleep, Eva started to run a preliminary injury SCAN INJURIES: SUBSTANTIAL INTERNAL BLEEDING DETECTED. PUNCTURED LEFT LUNG DETECTED. FISSURES IN THE SQUAMA FRONTALIS DETECTED. 5TH CERVICAL VERTEBRAE DAMAGE DETECTED. FIRST AND SECOND RIB FRACTURES DETECTED. SHATTERED PELVIS DETECTED. SCAN COMPLETE.

The A.I was shocked. There was no way a normal person could survive this, and yet his wounds seemed to be slowly healing. He had been speaking with her as if nothing was wrong just a moment ago.

She thought, "His pain threshold must be inhuman"

Then her thoughts went to the ones who harmed him.

"Even if he is some type of outcast he's just a kid! Which kind of fiends would do that?!" she thought, outraged. "Well his condition is very bad but he is a prime candidate for the enhancement program, and it is the best bet to heal him"

Usually there would be a doctor doing or at least monitoring the procedure, but since there wasn't one around she activated a drone to move the bed into the surgery room.

"I have to act fast" thought the AI.

Once the room had been sterilized and Naruto been moved, she injected a small tube of nanites and a pain killers into his body. While the nanites were busy fixing the damage, she was administering drugs to enhance him physically. She also added a small interface chip into his the nerves on his arm. The nanites sealed each wound with new flesh soon after.

_-o0o-_

A/N

I have a Beta and we have worked together to renovate this chapter. We will be working chapter by chapter to try to improve the grammar and the plot. Expect changes abound.


End file.
